Died from hapiness
by Yuki no Yui
Summary: Нами хотела поздравить Санджи с зимним праздником. Тайминг: после 10-летних тренировок


Чайки над головой отплясывали лишь им одним известные танцы, рыбы под водой также занимались чем-то интересным. Даже ветер, казалось, насвистывал некий прилипчивый мотивчик.  
И только Санджи своим подавленным видом нарушал этот романтичный пейзаж, прорастая грибами в темном углу палубы. В очередной раз едва не померев от потери крови при виде прекрасной Нами, блондин предавался невеселым думам. Еще из головы никак не выходило то, что сегодня был уже канун Рождества, стало быть, Дня Всех Влюбленных, когда он бы мог провести вес день в компании прекрасной половины команды Мугивар, но его треклятый организм, отвыкший от женского общества, никак не позволял ему осуществить задуманное.  
А кто бы знал, как хотелось. Аккуратно коснуться губами нежной ручки несравненной Робин, вдохнуть цитрусовый запах волос Нами, преподнести мороженое загорающим на солнце девушкам, находящимся лишь в одном сексуальном бикини…  
Алые капли вновь закапали с подбородка кока на белоснежную рубашку. Блондину осталось лишь печально всхлипнуть, мимоходом отметив, что пора изобретать фирменное блюдо из грибов.  
- Санджи, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенный голос за спиной заставил его на секунду прерваться от самоуничижения.  
- Нами? – немного растеряно отозвался кок, отползая подальше, чтобы не запачкать кровью весьма открытое бирюзовое платье рыжей искусительницы.  
- Ой, прости, - девушка прикрыла лежавшим на плечах шелковым шарфом вырез на груди. – Так лучше?  
- Угу, - только и смог пискнуть блондин, мысленно застонав.  
- Эм, Санджи, а ты знаешь, что сегодня Рождество? – неудачно попробовала перевести тему навигатор. То, что неудачно, она поняла сразу после того, как блондин издав полный отчаяния вопль, попытался волшебным образом закопаться под доски палубы, ногтями царапая деревянную поверхность.  
- Успокойся! – воскликнула рыжая, за плечи попытавшись оттащить страдальца от части их драгоценного корабля, за который Фрэнки, при случае, и голову мог бы попытаться открутить. Её действие возымело куда больший эффект, чем планировалось, когда, отцепившись, кок, падая назад, полуобернулся, умудрившись уткнуться носом точно между прелестей несравненного навигатора.  
Издав странный звук, кок собрал все свои силы, чтобы не грохнуться повторно в обморок и не выдать очередной кровяной фонтанчик. Он не мог себе этого позволить, ведь иначе бы он испортил платье прекрасной Нами!  
- Санджи, закрой глаза! – командным тоном выдала любительница мандаринов.  
Послушно зажмурившись, кок приготовился к встрече с фирменным ударом бывшей воровки.  
Внезапно неожиданно нежное прикосновение мягких ладоней заставило его впасть в ступор. Пахнущие цитрусами и чернилами пальцы мягко перебирали его пшеничные вихры.  
- Дурак, - беззлобно выдала навигатор, медленно опустившись сперва на колени, а потом и просто сев на нагретые солнцем доски, продолжая ласкать впавшего в состояние полного блаженства кока. Блондин радовался как ребенок, что его тело не предпринимало попыток к дезертирству, ведя себя довольно прилично. Тот факт, что непосредственную причину своего счастья он не видел, здорово помогало ему сдерживаться.  
- С Рождеством, Санджи, - хихикнула коварная лисица.  
- Нами, - почти провыл опьяненный комфортом блондин.  
- А сейчас будет твой подарок, - отстранив кока от себя, девушка попросила его открыть глаза.  
После небольшого сопротивления, Санджи первым делом увидел зависшую над ними веточку омелы, покачивающуюся в руках прекрасного навигатора, а потом очаровательные женские губки в жалких сантиметрах от собственного лица…

- Где Санджи? Я голоден! – возмущенно кричал капитан, бегая по кораблю в поисках кока.  
- Луффи, думаю, что с ужином нам сегодня придется немного повременить… - мягко сообщила не слишком приятную новость археолог.  
- Но почему? – по-детски обиженно выдал Монки Ди.  
- Как тебе сказать, - тяжело вздохнула Робин, взглянув куда-то в сторону, - иногда поцелуй может и убить…  
Пляшущий с бинтами и перекисью водорода Чоппер, временами принимающийся трясти своего пациента за плечи и звать доктора, был тому подтверждением…


End file.
